fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
James
James is a handyman and first appears in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!. He also works for Papa's Cupcakeria as a chef along with Willow. Flipdeck Info James is a handyman for hire who can handle everything from plumbing problems to roof repair. He is kept very busy by Papa Louie, who calls James whenever something needs repair in one of Papa’s many restaurants and properties. Sometimes, his job can be quite hazardous. Once, James was kidnapped by Sarge while unclogging a sink in Wally’s Apartment. Orders Papa's Pizzeria * 4 Sausages (right) * 8 Olives (bottom) * 15 minutes * Sliced into 4 pieces Papa's Burgeria * Bottom Bun * 3 Medium Burgers * Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia * Hard Shell * Steak * Peppers * Cheese * Peppers * Guacamole * Peppers Papa's Pancakeria * Bacon Pancake * 4 Butters * Bacon Pancake * 4 Butters * Maple syrup * Drinks ** Large Coffee with Sugar Papa's Burgeria HD * Bottom Bun * Medium Patty * Medium Patty * Medium Patty * Bacon * Top Bun Papa's Wingeria * 8 Spicy Garlic Wings * 4 Cheese Cubes * Ranch Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria * Italian Sausage in a Hoagie Roll * Fajita Veggies * Onions * Marinara Sauce * Drink and Popcorn: ** Large Fizzo ** Medium Buttered Popcorn Papa's Burgeria To Go! *Bottom Bun *Medium Patty *Medium Patty *Medium Patty *Bacon *Fried Egg *Top Bun Papa's Cupcakeria * Liner D (Liner B in other holidays) * Chocolate Cake * White Frosting * Cupcake 1: ** Chocolate Drizzle ** Rainbow Sprinkles ** Candy Jack-O-Lantern (No other toppings in other holidays) ** Cherry ** Candy Jack-O-Lantern (No other toppings in other holiday) * Cupcake 2: ** Chocolate Chips ** Spooky Sprinkles (No other sprinkles in other holidays) ** Candy Corn (No other toppings in other holidays) ** Candy Jack-O-Lantern (Cherry in other holidays) ** Candy Corn (No other toppings in other holidays) Papa's Freezeria HD *Large Cup *Cinnamon Roll *Vanilla Syrup *Smooth Blend *Whipped Cream *Butterscotch Syrup *Hazelnut Swizzle, Cherry, Waffle Wedge Papa's Pastaria *Al-Dente Harvest Tortellini (Fettuccine in other holidays) *Papa's Marinara Sauce *Crushed Croutons (Four Green Peppers in other holidays) *2 Sausages *2 Onions *Cheesy Bread Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Large Cup *Cinnamon Roll *Vanilla Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Butterscotch Syrup *Waffle Cone Wedge *Hazelnut Swizzle, Cherry, Hazelnut Swizzle Papa's Donuteria Donut 1: * Regular Ring Donut * Chocolate Icing * Strawberry Drizzle * Rainbow Sprinkles Donut 2: * Regular Round Donut * Clear Glaze * Blue Moon Drizzle Donut 3: * Regular Ring Donut * Powdered Sugar * Chocolate Chips Ranks needed to unlock him *Papa's Pizzeria : 15 *Papa's Burgeria : 26 *Papa's Taco Mia : 43 *Papa's Freezeria : He is absent *Papa's Pancakeria : 14 *Papa's Burgeria HD : 23 *Papa's Wingeria : 1 (He is the first customer on Day 2) *Papa's Hot Doggeria : 18 *Papa's Cupcakeria : 1 in the tutorial (only if you are playing as Willow or a female Custom Worker) *Papa's Pastaria : 38 *Papa's Donuteria : 1 in the tutorial Papa's Next Chefs 2011 In Pineapple Division Round 1, he won to Gremmie. In Pineapple Division Round 2, he won to Doan. In Pineapple Division Round 3, he won to Timm. In Pineapple vs. Wild, he won to Taylor. In the finals, he lost to Cooper. 2012 In Blueberry Division Round 1, he won to Matt Neff. In Blueberry Division Round 2, he lost to Taylor. 2013 In Dr. Cherry Division Round 1, he won to Cletus. In Dr. Cherry Finals, he won to Tony. He made it in first place in the Dr. Cherry division. In the semi finals, he beat Timm. In the finals, he won against Matt into being the next chef. Trivia *He is the only customer in Papa's Burgeria not order any toppings. In the customers chart, his favorite toppings list is blank. In the HD version, he orders bacon with his patties, and in the To Go! version he orders bacon and a fried egg with his patties. *His chest is buffed out a little. *If you look at his eyes closely they look a little angry. *He works as a handyman. However, he competed in Papa's Next Chefs and even won. *In Wingeria when Chuck/Mandi/Custom Worker is on the bus to Starlight City, James is seen on the bus as well. *He and Doan are the only characters to have more than one job, with the latter being the second. *James has the second most votes in Papa's Next Chef, having 7526 votes. *He seems to like bacon, since he orders it whenever it is a menu item except in Hot Doggeria. *He, Cooper, and Chuck are the only chefs to be absent in a game.(He and Cooper were out in Freezeria, and Chuck was out in Pancakeria). *James and Carlo Romano are the only customers who have lost directly to the winners of Papa's Next Chefs twice. *He, Roy, and Tony are the only chefs to ever be the second to last customers. *In the Cupcakeria intro, the rolled up parts of his sleeves are missing. *In Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack!, his weapon is a plunger and special skill is pushing. Unlockable toppings along with him *In Pancakeria, he is unlocked with Bacon Mix *In Wingeria, he is unlocked with Spicy Garlic Sauce *In Hot Doggeria, he is unlocked with Fajita Veggies *In Freezeria HD, he is unlocked with Cinnamon Rolls *In Pastaria, he is unlocked with Crushed Croutons Gallery James.png|James File:Perfect_James.png Tinychocofriedricemanhappy.png File:Jamesperfectorder.jpg|"I can perfectly perceive the smell of the peppers! So delicious!" File:Papa-Taco-Mia.jpg|James gets a stomach ache Damanged.PNG Empty.PNG Save.PNG File:Triple_peppers.png|James's Taco Mia order. He loves peppers! File:WHERE_IS_HIZ_TOPPINGZ.png|No toppings? File:Q.jpg Perfect James.jpg Division winners2.jpg|James Won! James is pleased.PNG|James is pleased? Screenshot 5.png|The final round James & Willow.jpg|James and Willow won! PNC13 Winners.jpg|James and Willow won Paps Next Chef 2013 Sneak peak cupcakeria.jpg|James outside of Cupcakeria along with Prudence, Timm, Cletus, Gino, and Carlo Romano. Willow and James in Cupcakeria.PNG|James inside Papa's Cupcakeria James Grading his Cupcake.PNG|James grading his cupcake James Papa's Pancakeria.jpg|James' Pancakeria order James Regular.jpg|James in the Customer Book Without Stars James and Cheese.png|James' cheese splash! James and burger slider.png|James being attacked by a burger slider! Cupcakeria.png James Willow Costume.JPG|James with Willow costume 85 points.jpg|85 points from me. good! James.jpg|James clothes show. James halloween.jpg|James wearing a Jack-o-lantern. Mad james.jpg No order.jpg|James angry after seeing nothing on his plate. Papa Louie - Taco Eating Contest Begins.png Papa Louie - James Eating a Taco.png|"Yummy pepper taco! Wait... this doesn't have peppers!" Papa's Cupcakeria - James Inside his car.png Papa's Cupcakeria - James and Papa Louie.png|Welcome to your new job Papa's Cupcakeria - James.png Papa's Wingeria - James and Edna on the bus.png Papa Louie - James LOL.jpg_thumb.jpg|Fanart by forum member magicmusic Poor James.png Drcherry winners.jpg|James and Scooter won the Dr Cherry division Loser.png|You may have beaten me in the first Papa's Next Chef Tournament, but by the third one, I received the most votes of all time (at least before Tony won the fourth competition). How do you like that? When Burger Attack! - James.jpg Papa's Cupcakeria Chefs.jpg James (Papa's Cupcakeria).jpg James Easter.jpg Spin N' Sauce - James - Fail.png Spin N' Sauce - James - Okay.png Spin N' Sauce - James - Great!.png Spin N' Sauce - James - Hooray!.png Perfect_Pasta_for_James.png James' Pastaria Order During Thanksgiving.png|James' Pastaria Order during Thanksgiving James' Regular Pastaria Order.png|James' regular Pastaria Order - He only orders peppers when it is not Thanksgiving? James in Papa's Pastaria.png Papa's Taco Mia - James giving up.jpg James without jacket.jpg|James looking hot James on a date.jpg|James getting ready for Valentine's day Papa's Pastaria - James carrying a turkey leg.png James Perfect in Cupcakeria.png|Perfect in Cupcakeria James nearly perfect.jpg|Nearly perfect and stuck in an animation James missed by two points.jpg|Two points! TWO POINTS! Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Papa's Pizzeria Category:Papa's Burgeria Category:Papa's Taco Mia! Category:Papa's Pancakeria Category:Papa's Wingeria Category:People that are skinny Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:People that are unlocked in the last row of customers in any game Category:Chefs Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Category:Missing Freezeria Customers Category:People with cars Category:Halloween Customers Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Customers! Category:People who have an Occupation Category:Papa's Eateria Category:Pushers Category:People with belts Category:People with brown hair Category:Papa Louie 2:When Burgers Attack! Category:Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! Debuts Category:Taco Eating Contest Contestants Category:Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack Category:Winners of Papa's Next Chefs Category:Absences Category:Tutorial Customers Category:People without eyebrows Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria Category:Thanksgiving Customers Category:People with jackets